Repartir pizza, es un negocio serio
by DexKepp
Summary: Traducción. donde se demuestra que nunca se es un AS suficiente para entregar una pizza.


Encontre esta historia por casualidad… y en verdad TENIA que traducirla.

Tengo el permiso de Sasahara17, así que no me pueden acusar de plagio. La la la.

Disfruten, es un Joya en verdad.

--

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Code Geass; Lelouch of the Rebelión, Pizza Hut o Dominos Pizza.

Nota (1): Este trabajo no fue preleído. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Nota (2): Espero no ofender a nadie involucrado con Pizza Hut o Dominos con esto.

--

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

La Entrega de Pizzas es un asunto serio..

Historia original de Sasahara17

Traducida por Dexkepp.

--

"Contrario a la creencia popular, mirar fieramente a alguien no hará que huya." El Jefe de División Ougi informó tranquilamente a Kallen al verla mirar con fiereza al ofensivo logotipo azul y rojo al otro lado de la calle.

"Me hace sentir mejor, creo." Resolló Kallen. "Recuérdame de nuevo ¿porque no puedo solo saltarles encima con mi Guren y demoler el lugar hasta el piso?"

"Porque esa sucursal en particular tiene _cuatro_ Knights Of Round administrándola." Dijo Ougi. "Por muy buena que seas, no es buena idea tratar de encargarte de todos ellos ala vez, menos cuando _nuestra_ propia sucursal puede ser demolida en el proceso."

"Se me hacía mucho mejor cuando tratábamos de matarnos unos a otros."

--

Imaginen esto, queridos lectores. Dos lindos establecimientos de Pizza colocados a lados opuestos en una calle del vecindario urbano de la ciudad, con gigantescos Knightmares Frames estacionados en la entrada. En la acera este, una pequeña sucursal de Pizza Hut, administrada por algunos miembros de los Black Knights. Viva la Resistance. En la acera oeste, una sucursal de _cinco pisos de alto_ de Dominos Pizza. Naturalmente, estaba administrada por los militares del Sagrado Imperio Britano.

Como estas extrañas circunstancias se dieron, es una historia en si misma.

De alguna forma, Zero tuvo la rara idea de adquirir la franquita d ePizza Hut y usarla como frente para almacenar información y camuflagear sus actividades. Tal vez tuvo que ver con C.C. haciéndole algo a Lelouch para disfrazarse como Zero por una semana, pero Diethard apreció la idea (después de que C.C. lo tacleó en el piso y casi lo castra). Mientras tanto, V.V. quien era un secreto leal-a-morir de Dominos (¿que pasa con los inmortales y la pizza?), finalmente realizó sus sueños y usando su posición como Hermano Mayor del Emperador y adquirió su amada cadena de pizza con la excusa de que el "Culto del Geass" necesitaba un mejor frente para sus operaciones.

Para cuando Lelouch y Charles se dieron cuenta de lo que sus respectivos asistentes místicos habían hecho, era demasiado tarde.

Por supuesto, la idiota, innecesaria, y _carísima_ adquisición de una cadena multinacional dejó a los Black Knights sin un centavo, dejando a Lelouch sin mas opción que lidiar con el tremendo embrollo. El cual era, convertir a Pizza Hut en una estupenda fuente de ganancias en este año, con unas estupendas acciones, o la rebelión estaría mas que terminada. Lelouch en una brillante, o desesperada acción para reducir los costos de operación despidió a todo el personal de Pizza Hut y lo sustituyó con miembros de los Black Knignts quienes podrían trabajarle gratis.

Dándose cuenta que la caprichosa adquisición de su hermano le había dado una oportunidad de oro para acabar con la rebelión de su hijo de la forma mas humillante posible, Charles puso al Príncipe Schneizel a controlar los intereses de Dominos. El gallardo príncipe puso una generosa porción de las fuerzas militares como sus nuevos empleados. La primera orden comercial de Schneizel fue usar los fondos militares para construir una sucursal de Dominos justo enfrente de cada sucursal de Pizza Hut, un desafío directo con todas las de la ley.

La guerra había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

Ningún lado estaba feliz de cambiar su glorioso uniforme militar por "humillantes uniformes de franquicia", pero tenían pocas opciones para escoger. Lelouch estaba desesperado por fondos, Charles se estaba divirtiendo, y todos en la milicia se sentían miserables.

Excepto por C.C. y V.V. quienes ahora, tenían acceso a mas pizza de la que eran capaces de comer.

Este es el porque, en la fría mañana de invierno en el Asentamiento de Tokio, Kallen Kozuki miraba con furia al Dominos de la otra acera. Si forzaba la vista, podía reconocer la forma de Kururugui Suzaku atendiendo la caja del lugar, posiblemente mas afligido que ella por el extraño cambio de situación.

--

Mas tarde en ese día…

--

Suzaku Kururugui, ataviado en su uniforme de repartidor corría como demente en su Knightmare Frame Lancelot Conquista para hacer su entrega a la Academia Ashford. La una vez orgullosa maquina, una vez llamada el Shinigami Blanco por aterrorizados enemigos, tenía ahora el vergonzoso honor de llevar el emblema de Dominos en no menos de diez lugares alrededor del cuerpo. En las manos de la gigantesca maquina, tenia una caja gigantesca de pizza, que llevaba la nombrada "Ultimate Pizza" tamaño Knightmare frame.

No era lo que esperaba encontrar en su camino a convertirse el 'Knight Of One'.

"Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde…"

Habían recibido una llamada de Ashford esta mañana. Donde la supuesta graduada Milly estaba organizando otra fiesta, y esta vez, quiso asegurarse que habría pizza. Era un verdadero trabajo bien pagado que dejaría mucha propina por poco esfuerzo.

Fue culpa de Gino, en realidad.

En sobre entusiasta noble, insistió que él se encargaría de la orden de 'pizza gigante', teniendo siempre el deseo de hacer una. Desafortunadamente, Gino no era bueno cocinando.

Primero, Gino arruinó la orden origina al después de dejar caer la gigantesca base de pan a la calle mientras la preparaba con el Tristan. Notando una debilidad, varios tipos de Pizza Hut que regresaban de una entrega, pasaron encima de ella con sus Knightmares antes que Anya pudiera ejecutarlos. Por lo cual, la masa se dio por perdida, y tuvieron que empezar de nuevo.

Entonces, Gino había empezado a girar la base con las manos, y salió girando por encima de la calle de nuevo… para caer encima del edificio de Pizza Hut. En enorme disco de la masa cubrió el edificio entero cuando descendió. Ellos, por supuesto, lo tomaron como una declaración de guerra, y abrieron fuego con una variedad de armas letales. La corta batalla solo fue detenida cuando una llamada de un cliente sonó en Pizza Hut.

Esto, desafortunadamente, les costó a los Britanos un tiempo precioso.

Al final, el Tristan logró hacer una, y estuvo a punto de salir a entregarla, cuando se encontró con el Guren. Kallen estaba en su propio rumbo de hacer su propia 'super-entrega' a la academia Ashford, posiblemente porque Milly se había rendido en Dominos y se decidió por la vieja y confiable Pizza Hut. De alguna forma, el 'reparti-Gino' pensó que podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para superar a Kallen de una vez por todas. Kallen atacó, por supuesto, y Gino usó su enorme caja de pizza para detener su garra gigantesca.

En retrospectiva, Suzaku y compañía hubieran cambiado felizmente el "incompetente" contraataque de Gino, por esa pizza.

Mientras el fuego de misiles incomodo al Guren, el daño estaba hecho, y tuvieron que hacer otra de nuevo. Esta vez, el Gerente de Tienda Bismark, se avivó y dejó a Suzaku encargarse del pedido.

Pero estaba muy, muy atrasado.

"Gino, si pierdo mi propina, te juro por dios que…"

Rugiendo por los cielos a máxima velocidad, su día se volvió aún peor cuando divisó a lo lejos al Guren, portando su ridícula caja trasera que Lakshata insistió en adaptar en la espalda del Frame, colando en dirección opuesta.

No te tomó mucho a Suzaku darse cuenta que Kallen había activado todas las armas disponibles del Guren y estaba ahora en la mas agresiva ruta de intercepción que pudiera existir.

Suzaku tragó saliva. Esto no se veía nada bien.

--

Kallen se sentía bien por primera vez en el día. Volaba con una mano en los controles, con la otra sujetaba la bastante, bastante generosa propina de Milly contra su pecho. El enorme fajo de billetes de 100 libras como pago por a enorme pizza y la enorme propina, era suficiente para hacer que Kallen se olvidara de sus penas.

Pero su humor cambio a fastidio al ver acercarse, nada mas y nada menos que al Idiota Britano Honorario, Suzaku kururugui. Habiendo lidiado ya con el trasero de Gino, no estaba de humor para otro Britano idiota. Entonces recordó su junta de planeación.

Metiendo su propina en los bolsillos (ella aún vestía su uniforme), Kallen accionó la radio. "Esta es Q-1 a Ojo Mágico. Tengo un bandido acercándose, con carga preciosa. Es Suzaku. Parece que ya va tarde." Dijo, riéndose entre dientes. ¡Por Dios, si que iba tarde!

En algún lugar, encima de la ciudad, Lelouch y algunos de sus mejores operadores, estaban en lo que Lakshata había denominado como Sistema de control de Advertencia y Combate (AWACS por sus siglas en ingles), un sistema de radar aéreo experimental montado en un avión, con la esperanza de poder monitorear la actividad aérea a millas de distancia para asistir a sus repartidores a encontrar rutas mas rápidas de entrega y designar a su personal locaciones especiales para reducir sus tiempos de entrega. Aparte de encargarse de esos patanes Britanos.

"Ojo Mágico a Q-1, lo veo… ¿Recuerdas nuestra ultima reunión? Sabes que tienes que hacer, Q-1." La divertida voz de Zero le contestó.

Kallen, sonrió con malicia.

--

_El humor alrededor de la mesa de conferencias de los Black Knights podría ser sombrío dado el constante aguijoneo de los malos reportes, de todos modos todos se estaban divirtiendo, comiendo el enorme pizza buffet que Zero generosamente les había provisto._

_"…y así, debido a nuestra adquisición de Pizza Hut, me temo que no tenemos ningún fondo para suplementar la actual operación, promoción y publicidad para combatir la nueva campaña promocional de Dominos." Terminó Diethard, antes de comerse otra rebanada de pizza Hawaiana casi perezosamente._

_"Gracias Diethard." Zero, el Zero real ahora que Kallen, Sayoko y Rollo habían imaginado que ese 'Zero' era un impostor y liberaron a Lelouch, asintió al, reportero antes de dirigirse a Chiba. "Chiba, ¿Cómo van nuestras ventas?"_

_La piloto se acabó su rebanada de Pizza Vegetariana antes de dar su reporte._

_"Desafortunadamente, nuestras ventas están bajando. Ahora que Dominos tiene acceso al Tesoro Real, están expandiendo sus operaciones agresivamente. El numero de Dominos que exceden a los Pizza Hut en el área metropolitana exceden 3 a 1."_

_"No esperaba mas. Todou, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de su nieva flota de vehículos de reparto?"_

_El general tomó agradecidamente otra rebanada de Super Supreme. "Nada bueno. Ellos han desarrollado una nueva variante de los Knightmare Frame Glouchester especialmente diseñados para repartir pizza. La velocidad promedio de sus maquinas exceden a las nuestras por un 17.4%. Nuestros pilotos en promedio son más hábiles y conocen mas la estructura de la ciudad y sus calles, pero aún así esos Knigtmaers hacen sus entregas demasiado rápido, y eso ha cambiado la preferencia del publico a Dominos. Estamos trabajando mas allá del exhausto para poder seguirlos."_

_"En otras palabras, nos hacen trampa." Resumió Tamaki mientras masticaba su Double Cheeseburger pizza._

_"Estupido Conde pudín." Añadió LAkshata._

_"¡Mffffth! ¡Muf Mfffth! ¡Mummph!!_

_"Oh, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguien mas habló?" Dijo Zero algo perplejo, y todos los ojos en el cuarto giraron al responsable de sus actuales problemas financieros._

_C.C. estaba atada con cuerdas y cadenas de acero a un poste de hierro en la esquina del cuarto y su boca tapada con cinta gris. Estaba colocada de forma que tenía una perfecta vista al cuarto entero, particularmente al buffete todo-la-pizza-que-puedas-comer que los Black Knights estaban disfrutando._

_C.C. podría mirar furiosamente a Lelouch por ese insulto, pero 30 minutos después de ver al cúmulo de personas comiendo del buffet de pizza y no ser capaz de unírseles, era demasiado para la bruja de cientos de años de edad. ¡Eso era mucho peor que vivir para siempre! Su tormento había provocado que rompiera en lágrimas._

_"¡Por favor! Lo siento. ¡DEJENME COMER UNA!" Es lo que C.C. dijo._

_Que se convirtió en los mmfh y Mufs que todos oyeron._

_Con esto, C.C. finalmente encontró una tortura peor que la vida eterna._

_Lelouch supo que algún día se las cobraría, pero por el momento realmente no le importó. "o bueno, supongo que no. Creo que todos necesitamos otra ronda de pizza."_

_Decidiendo que probablemente era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en la vida, los Black Knights brindaron entre ellos y tomaron otra rebanada cada uno._

_Pizza para comer, el instigador de el actual predicamento atado y sufriendo para su entretenimiento… sip, los Black Knights hacían su mejor parte para disfrutarlo._

_"Parece que lo que necesitamos ahora es un poco mas de tiempo para acostumbrarnos en nuestro nuevo… negocio." Zero dijo. "En este momento estamos mas preparados para hacerle la guerra a Britannia. Lo que necesitamos es reorganizarnos a nosotros mismos para servir pizzas."_

_En otro momento, en otro ligar, esa declaración podría sonar ridícula… Okay, ERA ridícula incluso ahora, pero entienden el punto. Hubo asentimientos entre todos alrededor de la tabla._

_"Lakshata, ve si puedes modificar la lista de candidatos de Akatsukis para reemplazar nuestra flota de Gekkas para incrementar su velocidad y agilidad. Todou, Kallen, Chiba, Asahina, asegúrense que todos los pilotos de Knightmares terrestres estén familiarizados con la maniobras apropiadas necesarias para moverse sin obstáculos por las áreas metropolitanas en las rutas asignadas. Hagan énfasis en moverse a través del tráfico y usar rutas no ortodoxas para sortear obstáculos y acortar el tiempo. Diethard, reevalúa la actual campaña publicitaria. Confió que puedes pensar en alguna forma de usar nuestros limitados fondos."_

_En coro de acuerdos se pudieron oír. Excepto, por supuesto…_

_"Pero nos estarán acabando a corto plazo." Ougi notó. "Necesitamos tiempo APRA implementar los cambios, y es tiempo lo que no tenemos..."_

_"Hay una preferencia hacia Dominos gracias a su rapidez en las entregas y un amplio acceso a los clientes." Explicó Zero."Solo debemos hacer que nuestro servicio de reparto mas rápido que el de ellos. Si lo logramos, los clientes indiferentes que solo se preocupan por la rapidez de la entrega, terminarán usando Pizza Hut. NOSOTROS. Eso terminará con la fuga de clientes dándonos el tiempo que necesitamos."_

_"Zero, nuestros pilotos están trabajando mas allá de sus limites para proveer velocidad…" Todou empezó. Zero solamente levantó su mano._

_"¿Quién dijo algo sobre _**_nosotros _**_trabajando mas duro?" Zero sonrió debajo de su mascara. "Yo solo dije que debemos hacer _**_nuestro_**_ servicio más rápido que el de _**_ellos_**_."_

--

Y eso es porque Suzaku se encontró a si ismo enfrentando una masacre de todo lo que Kallen tenía a disposición del Guren. Evadiendo misiles, Suzaku iba a regresar el ataque cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema.

El manejo del Lancelot estaba ocupado para sostener la Pizza. Un problema del Lancelot es que, debía usar los brazos del Frame para manipular las armas. Aparte de los Slash Harken montados en las caderas, todo el equipo del Lancelot ocupaban los brazos que estaban sujetando firmemente la caja de la pizza gigante.

No tenía manera de contraatacar.

"¡Eso es despreciable Kallen!"

Suzaku esquivó misil tras misil que el Guren le disparaba y milagrosamente evadía el ser freído por la garra masiva. Varios ataques después, pudo darse cuenta de algo desesperado.

Ella, ¡estaba apuntando a la pizza!

Entonces, las acciones de los Black Knights fueron bastante claras para Suzaku.

"¡Quédate quieto Kururugui!" Gritó Kallen por los parlantes del Guren. "¡Esto solo me tomará un momento!"

"¡Kallen, detente! ¡Esto no es un combate! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Contestó Suzaku, acelerando el Lancelot para emprender la retirada.

"¡Oh? ¡Que nadie te lo dijo antes?" Kallen dijo salvajemente mientras lo perseguía, atacándolo como maniática durante todo el camino. "El reparto de pizzas… ¡Es un negocio muy serio!"

--

La Academia Ashford tenía una fiesta de lo mil demonios. El confeti llenaba el aire, los estudiantes disfrazados, había fuegos artificiales en el cielo, y por supuesto, una Pizza Extra Grande en el centro del escenario.

Después de fallar 2 veces haciendo la Pizza mas Grande del Mundo antes de su graduación, Milly finalmente se había rendido y dejó que contratistas externos se encargaran de servirla a los estudiantes, quienes en verdad se la merecían después de todo lo que los Black Knights los habían hecho pasar. Era un poco cara… pero Milly supuso que el dinero era algo mínimo que pagar por una Pizza colosal. Naturalmente, dado su extraordinario record de entregas a tiempo y el hecho de que los Knights Of Rounds estaban trabajando allí, Milly llamó a Dominos.

Después de casi una hora, Suzaku no estaba a la vista… de nuevo. Los estudiantes se empezaban a molestar. ¿Dónde estaba su Pizza?

Afortunadamente, una extraña estudiante de pelo verde que Milly podría jura no haber visto nunca, vino y le sugirió llamar a Pizza Hut. Ella incluso fue tan gentil para pagar por ella (con la tarjeta de crédito de Lelouch, lastima por el pobre idiota que no se enteraría hasta después).

Quince minutos después, la Pizza entraba triunfante, entregada por Kallen Stadfelt, antigua amiga de Milly quien era de hecho una terrorista de incógnito.

Poniendo aparte el hecho que Kallen era una terrorista buscada, la entrega extrarápida y el hecho que ella se veía realmente candente en ese uniforme, hizo mucho para limar las remanentes asperezas que tenía con el cuerpo estudiantil. Añadiendo el hecho que, los Black Knights sabían como hacer una extra gigante Crunchy Pizza, fue un bonus extra. Esa generosa gente de Pizza Hut incluso les regalaron generosas porciones de alitas adobadas como agradecimiento por su preferencia.

Kallen dejó la academia, aplaudida como héroe por los estudiantes jubilosos por entregarles su pizza.

Esa probablemente sería la última vez que los chicos llamarían a Dominos. Tarde pero seguros, los Black Knights se estaban ganando la preferencia del público sin querer, con su servicio de entrega.

Aparte que, Suzaku aún no aparecía.

Entonces, finalmente, una hora y media después, el Lancelot hizo su entrada triunfal…

…estrellándose hecho estragos en la parte trasera de la academia Ashford, la residencia de Lelouch Lamperuge.

En realidad era un testamento a la habilidad de piloto de Suzaku. Si, el Lancelot era una autentica chatarra ahora, piernas y cabeza perdidas, emanaba humo por todo el sistema de flote y tenia horrendas fisuras en el torso, pero su preciosa carga no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Había suficiente vida en el Lancelot como para usar un dedo para abrir la caja mostrando una pura, e intacta Pizza, lista para el consumo humano, antes de perder por completo su energía y apagarse definitivamente.

El cuerpo estudiantil, aun disfrutando las delicias de Pizza Hut en el jardín principal del frente, nunca se dieron cuenta de la caída del Knight Of Seven.

Como sea, dos personas lo hicieron. C.C. y V.V. vigilaron la caída del caballero, uno usando un disfraz de Cheese-kun y el otro usando una gorra y camiseta de Dominos.

"Mi pizza llegó antes que la tuya, incluso si llamé después que tu. Pizza Hut gana." Molestó C.C.

V.V. bufó. "Ah, ¿pero podrías ver el estado de mi repartidor?" Demostrando su punto, un fuerte 'bang' sonó en algún lugar de la montaña de metal que alguna vez fue el orgulloso Lancelot Conquista. "El pobre tipo ha pasado por un infierno para traerme la pizza. Esa dedicación me recuerda el porque le he jurado lealtad a Dominos."

Un gemido metálico señaló al aturdido Suzaku sacándose a si mismo del desastre metálico. Con dificultad se sostenía en piernas temblorosas, parpadeaba para apartar las estrellitas que veía en sus ojos, caminó tropezando hacia las dos figuras. Incapacitado de ver sus caras propiamente, Suzaku intentó cumplir con su deber jurado lo mejor que le permitía su ahora limitada capacidad.

"Dis… dis… disculpen la.. tardan…" Fue lo que el 'pobre tipo' fue capaz de decir antes de colapsar de forma poco elegante en el suelo. En ese momento, el sistema de Eyección del Lancelot al fin funcionó. Lanzando la sección de la cabina justo adentro del edificio. Cosa interesante, la cabina se fue directo al cuarto de Lelouch, destruyéndolo finalmente.

"¡Oh ho! ¡Lelouch no estará muy feliz cuando vea eso!" C.C. dijo con felicidad.

"¡Porque? El a duras penas duerma allí de todos modos." – Apuntó V.V.

"Su colección de fotos de nunnally estaban allí."

V.V. reflexionó un poco. "Oh. Ya veo."

Y así, Kururugui Suzaku aprendió una dura lección ese día; repartir Pizza es un negocio muy serio.

--

"Esta es Q-1 a Ojo Mágico. Reporte de misión: exitosa. Splash One, su entrega de carga fue imposible. Propina asegurada. Cambio."

"Buen trabajo Q-1. Regresa a la base y espera por tu siguiente entrega. Pizza Hut Banzai."

"Pizza Hut, Banzai."

--

El Fin.

--

N. Traductor. Esta es una traducción libre. Como saben hay algunas expresiones en ingles que no tienen sentido o son imposibles de traducir exactamente, así que use otras frases y palabras para transmitir la idea.

Pobre Suzaku.


End file.
